I Finally Found You
by skysplits19
Summary: A little flashback of Shingyouji's freshman year, how he had approached Misu upon admitting in Shidou. One shot MisuxShingyouji fiction


**NOTES: **Since i don't have an idea as well how Shingyouji know Arata's name what had happen during his freshman year i do a one shot about it, I was listening to music when this come into my mind, I have read Pureness one of the fanfcition here that gives me the idea to expand and out a creation about Shingyouji's freshman year. If you would notice i never put good lemons in my creation, i am still having a fear to take that risk, i really need to read a lot of manga for that and the worse I can;t construct the right words. BUt I hope you still enojy my creations, I really did give my best to produce one fiction at a time. I am even thankful for those people that recognize my works for a first timer like me, i still lack of confidence even in words and grammars I am still afraid but I do love taking risk and I want to make the reader's happy(i hope I do). I also want to thank you everyone giving positive feedbacks on my story.

I kind of watch the finale of Glee the lAst episode of episode 3 so this is where I kind of Get some goodbye scenes though I set it differently

**To nikkie: **Thank you for loving all my works

**To june:** for your consistent reviews as well it always inspired me as MisuxSHINGYOUJI fan.

**To akiluv: **I'm in plan of making story with lemons, but I am not ready to show it yet I need to have proper sentence construction

**To Princess serenity-chan: **I am happy regarding your reviews on one of my creation ^^ I hope in the future i can make yaoi fan squeal ^^

**AGAIN I DO NOT OWN TAKUMI_KUN NOR THE PAIR JUST THE STORY**

**This is my 4th One-shot for my MisuxShing fic, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It has been 2 tears now since he first met Arata-san, looking back on those years he can't help but feel sad and at the same be happy now knowing that even that even though Misu will graduate in highschool the elder man pro mise him that he will be waiting as well for him to finish high school and be with him in college.

_How time can be so fast, seems like a dream I never thought that Arata-san and I would be really together. I can still remember clearly all what happened during my freshman year._

Back in his admittance in Shidou, Shingyouji can't help but feel excited, he wants to see this guy again the guy that promised him to give his first name once they meet in Shidou. Shingyouji, Kanemitsu who decide to go to this school trying to escape his problems at home seeing his parents fight everyday deciding that it was already enough torture for him. All he wants was to be away from them not seeing their presence. Being in an almost broken family, Shingyouji himself try to have his hopes up.

"Uhm excuse me what time is our assembly again for the Freshman Orientation?"

"10am, by the way have you seen your room assignment already?"

It was also a freshman Shingyouji is speaking with, informing him about the assembly and telling him to check the room assignment.

"I'll go ahead then thanks."

Shingyouji went and look on the student list to know his room and who will be his roommate, Shingyouji listed down the room number so that he won't be able to forget his room assignment, As he was strolling around the campus, he saw the guy again. The man he had liked back when he taking his entrance exams. He tried to approach him but he is having cold feet upon seeing him again.

_That's him, Misu was his last name but I don't know his first name yet. Oh how one want to tell him I was accepted in this school and I want to get his name, oh dear I can't believe I am being nervous right now. Maybe I'll try to approach him after the assembly._

Shingyouji first went up to his room assignment introduced his self to his new roommate, right away they had become friends due to the his roommates friendly nature as well.

"I'm Shingyouji, Kanemitsu your roommate and you are."

"Miura,Tetsuya nice to meet you, if you want lets go unpack are things then lets go together in the program."

"That would be a good idea."

At the assembly Shingyouji is feeling excited at the same time nervous, he can't wait for the assembly to end and find again Misu and finally know his first name. Upon the last words of the speaker in the assembly the freshmen leave the hall. Shingyouji and Tetsuya are happily chatting about the clubs they would join and seeing their classmates as well.

"Nee Shingyouji-san has you already decide which club you'll join in?"

"Now that you had asked it, yes I do I will be joining Kendo club, I have been into that sports since I was a kid how about you Miura-kun?"

"I was thinking about the Science club or since I love to plays and acting I can just join The Theatre Club."

"Wow! That would be nice."

Shingyouji and his roommate and classmate were happily chatting until Shingyouji notice, Misu walking on the halls as well. He apologize for his friend informing him he'll just go to someone and advise him to go ahead first in their room.

_Oh there he is what will I do he is passing over here now, this is now or never I will approach him._

Shingyouji walks forward to be able to talk with Misu. Suddenly Misu had now noticed him; he is looking at the younger guy wondering what he wants with him.

"Yes, is there any problem?"

"A-anou, I-I uhm…. Nothing sempai, I was just looking for someone sorry about that."

Shingyouji hurriedly run and feel embarrassed how he ad spoken with Misu, upon seeing the younger guy walk away Misu had a smile on his face his eye following the younger man's sight going gone.

_Nice to see you again Shingyouji, glad you make it here._

Shingyouji, is having hard time to forget what had happened yesterday, he looks so stupid in front of Misu don't know what to tell him. He had stayed that way until the end of their class. As he was going out of the classroom, his teacher Hashimoto-sensei approached Shingyouji.

"Shingyouji-san by the way you are the one assigned in the library duty for this week, I just want to remind you about it."

"Yes sensei, I'll go ahead then, see you tomorrow."

Shingyouji is now busy fixing the books, and arrange them in order; he is also helping students who are looking for a book. He was busy arranging his books until.

"Excuse me, would you be able to look for this title?"

It was Misu, he blushed a little upon seeing the elder man's presence. He took the letter and goes ahead and looks for it. Finally founding the book he hand it to Misu.

"Thank you."

"N-not a problem."

As Misu starting to walk, Shingyouji thinking that this would be his second opportuinity to speak with him, decide to get Misu's attention.

"Anou.."

"What is it?"

"Uhm I would just like to ask is that the only book you need?"

"Yes it is."

Misu continuously walked and Shingyouji is already feeling sad, seems like his start in Shidou is not good as he expecting it. He can't approach the one he likes, the worst he still don't know his name, he can just actually ask anyone but he wants it to know it him self.

Though they would normally meet in hallways, it could be notice that Shingyouji would glance at Misu and continue walk away, little did he know he know, Misu would also glance at him. Even in the cafeteria they do short glance at each other but Shingyouji would look to a different direction, so that Misu would caught him looking at him as well.

"Shingyouji, here!"

It was Tetsuya his roommate, ever since the start of the school year he had been with him, they are seatmates in class they would eat together and usually Tetsuya would visit him in club practices, and Tesuya even invite him in his plays.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, why?"

"I just notice that you have been quiet this past few days."

"A-anou its nothing really, let's just eat."

After they eat their meal they walked out together out of the cafeteria, happily chatting, too happy not noticing that someone is looking at him consistently. While they are at the campus grounds, Tetsuya stopped walking and goes near to his roommate.

"Miura-kun is there any problem at all?"

"I like you Shingyouji-san,"

"Eh?"

"Ever since we became roommates I realized that I do like you, I-I won't rush you or anything but I really do like you."

Shingyouji was surprised at his roommate's confession. This was the first time someone had confessed to him. He does not want to hurt his friend's feeling, but he does not feel the same way too.

"I'm happy to know that but I'm sorry there is someone I like."

Tetsuya smiled, sadness was written in his face, but being Shingyouji's friend that would be enough for him as of now.

"Just as I thought, how lucky that guy is, nee Shingyouji if the guy rejected you just tell me ok? I will be waiting."

Tetsuya decide to leave Shingyouji, he waved his friend goodbye informing him he'll head first to their room reasoning of feeling tired already. As Shingyouji tries to go ahead as well maybe going somewhere, he stopped when some speaks behind him.

"Nice confession down there, he really look hurt isn't he?"

Shingyouji gave the guy a wide eyed look, not expecting for him to speak with him,

"M-Misu-sempai."

Misu came closer to Shingyouji. The younger man can feel his heart beating fast being with Misu alone, he wants to speak but seems like he is lost of words already.

"Good thing you still remember my last name, I thought you forget about me, or are you trying to forget about me?

"Eh?"

"You approach me in the hallways but then you suddenly walk out, at the library you again run away, is that what you to a person you confess a year ago?"

"Eh? S-so you still remember that I-I"

"Pretending to forget about me?"

"I-I was looking forward s-seeing you again, b-but I don't know how can I approach you, I-I can't even look you in the eye."

Misu smirked at Shingyouji's expression, he moves even closer to his kouhai and put his hands around his waist, he lean and whisper something in his ear.

"Come on tell me what do you want Shingyouji?"

Hearing Misu said his last name, makes him happy inside proving that Misu does remember him. Though being awkward at feeling Misu's touch around him, but is it okay to ask him now? Those were the thoughts Shingyouji had around his head

"Y-you could have at least tell me that you still remember me when I had approached you."

"Why should I initiate on telling you about it? You were the one who approach me first remember?"

"C-can I have you first name?"

"So tell me why should I give it to you?"

"B-because you promise if I get into Shidou. So here I am."

"Giving you my name that easily I don't think so, after ignoring me for weeks and avoiding my presence you'll just ask that to me informally."

"Eh? I-I am really sorry."

"If I tell you my name, do you know what can happen r-right?"

"H-hai I am exactly aware whatever would be the outcome"

Misu smiled seeing how this guy could be persistent on what he wants. He leaned again and kissed Shingyouji, the younger was surprised being kissed by the guy he likes, he wants to push the elder man afraid someone might see them, but he already feel weak from the time Misu had held him. Misu really enjoyed the younger man's reaction. He leans close to Shingyouji's ear whispering him the words he had waited to hear.

"My first name is Arata"

Shingyouji, stunned when he had known the elder man's name.

"Arata-san… Sukidesu"

Misu looked at Shingyouji upon hearing this words, due to Misu's cold nature and his ability to show his emotion he just hide his happiness within him hearing those words from his kouhai.

"Don't think about it that way, and comfortably saying my name like just who do you think you are, lets go inside we ight both miss our curfew."

Misu walks first with Shingyouji behind him, Shingyouji finally being behind Misu is enough for him, knowing his name swear to his self to follow Misu and give his devoted love. And so the master and pet love had jus began.

"Arata-san"

"Shingyouji, you're so noisy"

"Sorry about that, what are you doing?"

"Anou would it be fine if I will just stay in here promise I won't bother you."

Misu looks at Shingyouji, thinking that ever since their interaction and with Shingyouji always with him, he already get use to his presence and he won't admit it but seeing Shingyouji is enough for him.

"Do whatever you want."

Shingyouji smiled and laid his bag on the table, from the day he knew Misu's name and being with him was the most happiest experience he had since he entered Shidou.

Misu on the other hand is now finishing all the calculations and checking all the expenses made on the program. Looking at the time thinking he might need extra hours to spend at the excutive room, decide to just wake Shingyouji telling him he can go first in his room.

"Shin…."

Upon looking at the younger man he saw him already sleeping soundly, he can't help but smile seeing the freshman in front of him, Misu had thought of how cute Shingyouji can be while he is asleep, he care fully put his coat over Shingyouji so that he won't catch a cold while sleeping. He continues his work but can't avoid looking at his pet's face.

_I have finally got you…_

* * *

Back on the present day, Shingyouji is at the graduation ceremony, looking happy seeing his sempai graduate. After the ceremony Shingyouji decide to walk around the Shidou halls, he decide to go first at the executive room, looking around the office. He realize how much he's going to miss the elder man, though it would be tough he promise to himself to wait patiently for another year. As he is going out of the room he saw Misu already standing there.

"There you are I was looking all over for you."

"Arata-san congratulations on your graduation, I promise on my last year I will be like you, I'll make you proud of me."

Misu smiled and goes closer to Shingyouji, he embraced the younger man, Shingyouji surprised by this action, and he hugged Misu back.

"Arata-san I am going to miss you so much."

"I am always proud of you,I will miss you more than you will, you're smile, presence I will miss everything about you,."

"Arata-san…"

"Promise me, you'll study hard go to Tokyo and be with me again."

"I will Arata-san I…"

"I love you."

Shingyouji cannot believe what he had heard, he started to cry, and this was the words he waited ever since he met Misu.

"I love you forever."

Upon saying these words, Misu kissed Shingyouji, the younger return the passionate kiss given by the elder man and hugged him tightly again. . Shingyouji suddenly let go of Misu and turn his back on him

"What is Shingyouji?

"Nothing I'm j-just….

"Are you afraid being without me Shingyouji?"

"Arata-san I am afraid, very afraid you're going to be gone. With this brand new life, and these brand new friends, this brand new everything, and I'm going to be right here, by myself. I am pissed off, that I have to learn that next year, what being alone is going to be like."

Misu sat on the chairs in the office held Shingyouji's hand and kissed him in his temple. He comforts the younger man that his worries are coming to him again.

"But you're not going to be alone! I'm going to call you once in a while or even send you letter, and you're going to come visit me in Tokyo during holidays, and I will also come visit you here in Shidou, and even attend your graduation."

"But its like a long distance relationship is hard, that's what I always read in novels or…"

Misu laughed at Shingyouji's statement oh how he really love this guy, he really is afraid as well but he reassured the younger guy nothing will change.

"Do you wanna know how I picture the end of my life? Just like in those novels you read. I'm sitting in a nursing home talking endlessly about my high school sweetheart, my first love, going on and on about every detail as if they matter. Or maybe I am with a stranger telling him about this wonderful person that got my heart"

"So we'll be alright?"

Misu grabbed Shingyouji to hug him and their foreheads touching each other.

"I'll never say goodbye to you."

On the train station Shingyouji bid everyone goodbye, before Misu goes inside the train. He kissed Shingyouji and tells him again that he will wait for him.

On the train, Misu can't help but think of Shingyouji, he knows he will be ok and all the promise he made earlier with the younger he decides to do it, One year he needs to wait to be with him again.

_I will wait for you even it takes forever, Shingyouji you need to do well and be with me again…._

* * *

**_So this is kinda long for me whew!, It's kinda hard to mis a backstory and a present day scene in a story this was the first time i did this tyore of storyline... My heart is really beating fast right now, i hope i won't get haters especially for those people who know more about the pair backstory, i don't have a manga of Pure, I don't even know if Shingyouji's event with Misu was provided during his freshmen day or how they end up though I know in June Pride they are already in a pet/master relationship remember that scene in the manga i laugh when they saw Hayama(fail ninja move for Hayama) I hope you leave reviews but please don't be cruel but i accept constructive criticism, regards to grammars even story itself just do it in a nice way okay?_**

.


End file.
